Two Wolds, Two choices
by Solaria and Silverdreams
Summary: Two girls get sucked into the xmen evolution universe.Please R&R Next chapter yay. Sorry it took so long explanation inside. The girls have arrived. Warning contains swearing.
1. Chapter 1:Introduction

Two worlds, Two ways

SilverDreams: Hello again to everyone on fanfiction.

DarkWitch: Yes hello to all.

Both: Welcome to our new joined story. We will try to update this one more regularly. We would like to know what others think of Forces of Nature so after reading this look at the other one and tell us if you would like us to carry on with it. Any way on with this Fanfiction.

Disclaimer: We own nothing apart from our characters.

Chapter One

"Should we stay or should we go?"

This was the question which has been plaguing the two young mutants for several months.

It all started a year ago, the two friends were settling down to watch x-men evolution. Unknown to them there was a magnetic storm heading there way. Rosie got up and closed the curtains as the first bolt of lightning streaked across the sky.

"Be quick Rosie X-Men Evo is starting."

"Ok what have I missed?"

"Nothing much just the opening credits."

"Oh good"

Just as Rosie sat down a rumble sounded directly over head and all the electricity crackled out. Becky and Rosie sat in stunned silence.

"Oh my God did lightning just hit the house?"

"Yeah I think so, that was bloody loud" said Becky as she stood up.

She walked to the TV and began to flick it on and off trying to get a picture. Rosie walked over to the light switch.

"A fuse is probably blown we'll have to wait for someone to come and fix it."

As she idly flicked the light switch.

"Hold on something is up with the TV."

"What?"

Rosie walked over and knelt beside Becky.

"It got an image for a few seconds then turned to this, a blank white screen."

"Part of the show, or the screens messed from the strike."

The screen made an odd sound and rippled slightly. The two girls stared at it then at each other.

"Did you…"

"….hear that?"

"Yeah."

"Ok are you as freaked as I am?"

"Yeah."

"Do you think we should get out of here?"

"Yeah."

"Rosie not helping."

"Yeah."

"ROSIE!"

"What I don't know how to help, I don't know what's the matter with it... apart from the fact your hand is inside the TV screen."

"What!"

She looked at the screen.

"Get it out, get it out, get it out, GET OUT!"

She struggled to try and pull her hand free.

"Interesting a portal must have been opened. This is remarkable."

"**Rosie, I don't sodding well care! Just help me get out my bloody hand!" **

"Um sorry… but you have got to admit this is pretty amazing!"

"NO I DON'T! IT'S GROSSE, IT'S LIKE WHITE GLOOP!"

Rosie grabbed hold of Becky's wrist and started pulling, she tripped and her arm sank in. At that moment they both felt a pulling sensation and were immediately surrounded by a white light.

Thanx for reading this chapter we hope you enjoyed it please review.

Sorry its so short the next chapter will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2:Arrival

Darkwitch: Hi to you all. Thanx for reviewing. Sorry for not updating in a while but we are both now in different collages and its hard to find time off at the same time so we'll update as soon as possible.

Silverdreams: Hey Ppl! It's great 2 be back again! Hope you enjoy this next chapter and we will try to make it a lot longer than the last.

Both: And now to continue. We are not giving a fill in. Also words bold and in italics are the professor's telepathic messages.

Disclaimer: We do not own the x-men or marvel if we did we would be rich. But we do own Rosie and Becky and therefore we aren't rich.

Chapter 2

X-Men Mansion- 12:20.am.

"_**Mutants please assemble to the Dining room, lunch is being served."**_

A few minutes later Wolverine, followed by several groaning teenage mutants entered. Wolverine took his seat next to Storm, whilst the others slumped into theirs tiredly. He sniggered.

Rogue glared towards him whilst muttering,

"Even my bruises have bruises."

"Like, I know Rogue. What's with the extreme like training and during like the summer break?"

"Yah, someone got my tail in zee last simulation."

"Just part of life's rich tapestry, you learn to deal with it."

Commented Wolverine as he skewered several hot dogs. Meanwhile Evan was about to chomp through his second meal of the day, very hungrily.

"Man, I've been waiting so long for this…"

BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

Evan cried into a pile of food that would go uneaten.

"**_Storm, Logan and Nightcrawler please report to the Blackbird for a recruiting mission."_**

Evan breathed a sigh of relief.

"_**You too Spyke."**_

Meanwhile in a backstreet of Miami.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"

THUD!

"Oww…"

THUD!

"Double oww…"

"What am I lying on?"

"ME! GET OFF!"

"Sorry, Becky…..How do you know what white gloop feels like? Also where are we?"

Whilst rubbing her head,

"Dude that was one heck of a fall… What do you mean how do I know what it feels like! We just bloody fell from like somewhat stories high and all you can say is HOW I BLEADY KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE!"

Rosie clambered out of the dumpster she had found herself in and started to brush herself off,

"Hey, I asked where we are as well. Anyway I'm in shock I said the last coherent thing that I could remember. You do realise your in a dumpster don't you? And it can't be healthy to stay lying in it."

"Thank you for kindly pointing that out, you know I probably wouldn't have noticed… even when I'm covered head to foot in A GREAT BIG PILE OF…"

"Hotdogs"

"Evan, if you don't shut up about hotdogs right now. I'm going to impale you so that you can never eat hotdogs again, never mind anything else."

"Come on Becky, I'll help you out. And it will probably just brush right off. But we really have to find out where we are first."

"Yeah suppose so, ok pull hard because I think my foot is jammed in between something."

"Okay, and on the count of 3. And a one and a two and a threeeee. Oh your God you're either very stuck or heavy."

"If you want to still be alive by the time I get out of here, I would go for your first option."

"Yeah, yeah well your free now. And I've fallen over whilst trying to do a kind act for you. Now where the heck are we?"

Directly overhead the Blackbird flew over.

"What on Earth was that? If we are on Earth."

"I haven't the foggiest, I think… yeah I have no idea."

"Oh good, Now where are we and get us home."

"What do you expect me to do? It's not my fault, do you think I can just magically zap us home, I don't see you doing anything like that genius!"

"Well it's not my fault that we are stuck here, is it?"

"I can't believe this, are you blaming me!"

"Well, I wasn't the one who put their hand into the tv screen was I? I mean what kind of stupid idea is that?"

"Oh Bleady Hell! It's not every day something like that happens, I DID NOT automatically think to myself that day **'Oooo lets do something completely crazy, I think I want to put my hand into the Twilight zone!**"

"**Well you did and then I had to help you and all I got was abuse, then I help you again and guess what? No thanx again. You stupid, ungrateful, BITCH!**"

"**I'M NOT A BITCH! YOU RABID COW!"**

"**WHORE!"**

"**SLUT!" **

15 Seconds earlier

"Right, Storm and Nightcrawler you take that alleyway and Spyke and I will take this one."

He looked at Storm to confirm.

"Ok, meet back here in 20 minutes, remember to check everywhere. Is that…"

"WHORE!"

"SLUT!"

"Vhat vas that?"

Wolverine looked around,

"I think it came from over there, we had better hurry it may be the Brotherhood?"

He was already half way down the alley before the others had started. He rounded a corner.

"Right you little pu.. What?"

Before him were two teenagers, oblivious to the fact that they were being watched. One, a seventeen year old was dressed in dark blue jeans which were extended down to the level of the floor. She was wearing a dark brown t-shirt, similar to Pietros but with longer sleeves and a hood attachment. There was also a silver yin-yang necklace draping round her neck. Her hair was mousy brown in colour, worn in a single plait whilst her fringe was almost covering her forest green eyes.

Her hands were pulling on the other girls long loose reddy brown hair, her eyes were a greenish brown colour. She was wearing a purple long sleeved crop top with flared sleeves and a black and silver celtic cross design on the front. Her slightly longer than a mini skirt was also purple with a black belt. Her boots were lace up heels with pointed toes and reached to her knees. She was also pulling the other girls hair with fingerless gloved hands.

"Errrrrrrrrrr okay break it up you to."

Becky and Rosie froze.

Darkwitch: Yay, another chapter done sorry about the description, both of us tend to get carried away with it. Anyway Thanx for reading please now review.

Silverdreams: Hey also soz about the language… we only just passed our English. See ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3:New World

Silverdreams: Hey guys, sorry for the short delay but we finally managed to get chapter 3 on the way.

Darkwitch: Hi, thank you for the reviews (yay reviews). I hope you like this chapter as well.

Both: And now on with the story!

Disclaimer: We do not own the x-men or marvel. Just the OC's.

Chapter 3

Becky and Rosie slowly looked towards Wolverine and then faced each other with confused expressions. They quickly leapt apart, turning away and acting like nothing had happened.

The girl in purple glanced sideways at the other.

"Becky….do you, erm, recognise him from somewhere recent?"

The girl in brown studied him. At that moment Kurt, Spyke and Storm approached from around the corner.

"Man Logan, what was with you running of li-.."

"OH YEAH! I know what you mean! We do know them don't we!" yelled Becky.

Rosie rolled her eyes.

"Becky, have you heard of tact?"

Not quite getting the sarcasm in her voice,

"Um… don't think so… What is it?"

"BECKY! This is not the time. Okay we need to talk to them so that we can number 1, work out how we got here and number 2, work out how to get home. As this is quite obviously not even our dimension."

Storm carefully approached, remaining slightly wary.

"Excuse me, we know this is scary but we realise what you're going through."

They both stared at her with dumbstruck, jaws dropped expressions.

"What… you've been sucked into your very own T.V, fell from god knows how high into a dumpster and coped with the rotten stale smell of cheese it left you with?" commented Becky.

The x-men gave blank expressions.

"Uh… no, we meant about becoming mutants."

Rosie chuckled.

"We're not mutants, I don't think it's even possible for us to be mutants. Not from where we're from."

Kurt became interested,

"Vhat? Vhy, where you from?

"Well for starters, I know we are not from here. We are both from England and believe me, you really don't find people with abilities such as yours over there. Actually, not really anywhere to tell you the truth."

"Yeh and when my friend says England she doesn't mean your England she means our England because, well we come from a different dimension. One where you are, well you're a TV show. That we watch."

"…Every week… You know I'm still a little freaked out by all this." Becky turned to Wolverine, "What made you think we could be mutants anyway?"

He sniggered,

"Look, we tracked you down on Cyrebro, It basically stated that you two are mutants. If you don't want to join us, fine. Although I think, and I believe Storm will agree, that you should meet chuck and see if you can sort out your problems with him, because I am in no mood to."

Rosie glared at him,

"We are not mutants okay. But we are from another dimension, and so had probably better talk to your Professor, Charles Xavier, see I know his name without being told, as he can probably help. So, let's get going."

She started off down the ally way, back the way the X-Men had come. The others idly followed, Becky falling behind as she was still uncertain about the whole idea.

_**Later that day at the Mansion.**_

"This is very interesting…" Hank was reading through a few results from the scientific tests of the two new teenagers.

"From what is shown, it actually proves that you two,"

He gestured towards Rosie and Becky.

"You two appear to have actually fallen through a dimensional portal leading from your world to ours. Apparently, your trip has also caused a dormant X-gene to activate, but it has not caused it to manifest itself yet."

The Professor formed a steeple with his fingers and looked at the girls.

"It would have taken either a very strong storm to cause such an occurrence or one that had a magnetic charge. Was there anything particularly different about this storm?"

The girls looked at each other,

"Erm."

Rosie shrugged. Becky looked at the Professor. "Well to be honest, there was something odd, we did experience a strange blackout once the lightning hit the house and then the power didn't even work for ages! It was seriously fu-"

"Becky! Not the time for swearing. What does Dr. McCoy mean by a dormant X-Gene that hasn't manifested itself yet?"

The Professor smiled slightly.

"It means that you are in fact mutants and that you do have abilities. We are going to have to find out what they are in order for you to learn how to control them. This is why you are going to go with Logan to the danger room. He will run some simulations, not too hard, just to try and get you to use your abilities."

"But you will get us home soon, right?"

Hank shuffled uneasily.

"Well the thing is Magnetic storms shouldn't really happen on Earth in enough strength to open a dimensional portal. Also to survive one trip through was lucky as they're dangerous, another time could prove fatal, and you may not even end up on your Earth in the correct time." Seeing the look of horror on the girl's faces he continued hurriedly. "But we can probably do it, it may just take a little time."

The girl's nodded in understanding and followed Logan out of the room.

Everyone had been introduced to Becky and Rosie and their situation explained. After 2 hours of being in the training room, their abilities had still failed to emerge.

Whilst cradling her arm, Becky sighed,

"I thought the Prof. Said that this would be easy."

At that moment Kitty phased through an electronic arm.

"Oh, it is he, like, usually gives us much harder simulations."

Becky and Rosie glared after her as she went to help at the other end of the room.

At that moment several bladed disks soared towards them. Becoming instantly terrified, Becky screamed in panic whilst automatically holding out her arms in weak defence. Unknowingly, this caused a gigantic gust of wind, which amazingly formed and powered from her hands, destroying many of the disks but unfortunately resulted in Becky being blown backwards from the force and lack of control.

Meanwhile, Rosie had jumped up and over one of the low flying disks, at that moment she felt weightless and upon looking down she realised she was still rising and was now several feet above the ground. She managed to get herself into a hover but could not move. The remainder of the bladed disks flew towards her, as she raised her arms in defence she felt a hot tingling sensation in her hands she glanced at them and they were surrounded in a white fire aura, she aimed them in the direction of the disks in fear and two white balls of fire left her hands and destroyed the first two bladed disks which exploded and destroyed the others.

Logan walked in smiling.

"I think that's enough for today."

Silverdreams: End of chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it and please R&R.

Darkwitch: Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Attending school

Darkwitch: Hello this may only be a short chapter today. Sorry.

Silverdreams: We will try to write again a.s.a.p. Thanks for the reviews, they were cool.

Disclaimer: We do not own Marvel or the Xmen but do own the OC's.

Chapter 4

Three weeks later.

"This sucks, why did we have to be dropped here so near the end of the summer break?" Moaned Rosie whilst slumped in the back of Scott's car. "And why have you squashed way more people into this car than it is clearly meant to hold?"

Scott sighed. "Look I've already told you, we are in this situation because the x-van had already left with those who were 'actually' up on time."

Becky looked out to the main street, obviously bored.

"So… How fast can this thing go?"

"Fast enough to get you to school on time."

Rosie lent forward and spoke loudly into Scott's ear causing him to swerve slightly.

"Are you sure we should be going to school, I mean we are new to our powers who knows what havoc we may cause, I may fly or burn something and Becky my cause things to fall over."

Jean swung around in her seat to look at the two girls who were smirking slightly in the back.

"Look, will you two stop being deliberately annoying an-"

"HEY! Rosie look it's the Brotherhood!" Becky, who was paying no attention to Jean, interrupted her whilst pointing out the window.

"Where?" asked Rosie as she tried to pear around Becky's head. "Oh, there they are."

"Can we go and see them?"

Scott quickly confronted them.

"The Brotherhood are no good people, I don't think that it's best we allow you to see them, their ass-"

"We're what Summers?" Pietro sneered. He then caught sight of Rosie and Becky.

"Hey there, what are you two lovely ladies doing with these geeks?"

Rosie sighed.

"You know I have absolutely no idea. Becky why are we with these geeks?"

She indicated Scott and Jean.

Looking up from her mobile, Becky caught a glimpse at Pietro, she turned to Rosie.

"I'm not to sure, but seeing as though they found us I suppose we should stick with them for now."

"Yeh, I suppose your right. Anyway their not too bad and we do get a nice place to sleep."

Scott had been listening to this with an open mouth.

"Thanks for that." He shook himself and spoke in his leader voice. "Come on, that was the bell and you two still need your time tables, and the less time you spend around them the better."

Gradually following Scott and Jean to the principles office, Pietro was left with a confused expression. He thought to himself for a while, which actually lasted a few seconds, before he smirked and retreated back to the Brotherhood.

Darkdreams: Sorry it was a short chapter, we will update as soon as we can.

Silverwitch: If you want you can vote for whether you want the OC's to join the BH or stay with the X-men, your choice.


	5. Chapter 5: Livin' La Vide a Loca

Darkwitch: Hi everybody we're back with another chapter! (silence) any way here is a word from my co-writer.

Silverdreams: Hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Disclaimer:Nope don't own anything except the two Ocs

Chapter 5

A Few days later.

Sighing Rosie lent back in her chair and looked out of the window at the track team. She was barely listening to the Maths teacher, she looked over towards Becky who had been moved to the opposite side of the classroom after what the teacher had referred to as problems with the seating arrangements.

Becky, who was idly bored out of her mind, was twirling her fingers under the table trying to focus on creating a miniature cyclone, being careful not to put too much power into it.

The bell rang for the end of the lesson, they got up after being given a pile of homework and wandered out into the hall. They walked for a while until they came to a block in the hall of a mass of people crowding around a notice.

"What's that?" asked Rosie as she tried to see over peoples heads to read the notice, she gave up and turned to Becky. "You can't do anything to make them move can you?"

Becky chuckled, "Well what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well you know a little gust of wind may just work." She mimed people falling over with her hands.

Becky gave her an insane look. "You know, it will be so much easier if we just asked someone. Or if your that desperate you can summon up some of your own fire and bring the attention to us."

"Urgh, fine if you put it like that then I guess we'll ask someone. But you do the asking as it's your idea." She gave Becky a little nudge towards the group.

Becky sighed, "Fine,fine… Let me see if I can just find… ah there you are, hey Steve do you know what's going on?"

A tall, brown haired guy looked around.

"Oh hey guys, didn't you hear about this new play, it's meant to have a lot of dance scenes and action. I think it's got a Spanish name too, something like Livin' la vida loca. It's based on the song.

"Who wrote it?" asked Rosie

"Not sure dude, I think someone in the year above. Why don't you guys audition, you could even do it for a laugh."

"We could, do you too Becky? It sounds like a laugh."

"Yep I'm in, when do the auditions start?"

"Starting from tomorrow, you will need to sign up though."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at the Mansion

"Ok, homework's boring lets decide what we're going to do for the audition tomorrow." said Rosie looking at Becky.

"Well we could try out a duet or dance routine? I am really not entirely sure."

Rogue wandered in "You're not seriously auditioning for that show are you?"

"Yeh we thought it may be a laugh. Anyway why shouldn't we?"

"Seems a bit bright and some of the Brotherhood are going in for it."

"Why?"

"For fun"

Kitty entered singing to something on her walkman. She stopped when she saw the others staring at her.

"Hey guy's what are you all like doing in here?"

"There thinking about auditioning for the school play. I keep on telling them it's not the best idea."

"So, I'm like gonna audition for it too."

"I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hey! It's hardly likely any of the Brotherhood will be picked, I mean they have lousy records."

"Ok, we're still stuck on the topic of what we are going to do. What are you going to enter for Kitty?"

"Oh definitely the dancing and acting, there is no way I'm like singing though."

"Ok I guess we could do the same though I did kinda want to do some singing. So Becky the choice is yours. Which shall it be singing, dancing or acting or as another choice a bit of each."

"Definitely the last choice."

'**_Mutants, please assemble to the dining room as your dinner is served'_**

They got up and left still discussing what they were going to do for the audition.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Audition

"For the last time girls the auditions have to be separate and there are no allowances."

"But we've planned it for two, can't we do it twice and be marked separately?" Rosie looked at the teacher with a pleading look on her face.

"No, it's either one audition each or no audition." She turned and walked to another pair who looked terrified of her.

Rosie's face fell she turned to Becky. "Well what are we going to do. We could still enter and do the auditions separately like she says, or we could just give up?"

"No way, I'm not going back now. We are just going to have to try and do our own thing with a last minute effort, despite the consequences of humiliating ourselves."

"Ok, lets go and get this sorted with Miss thingy-m-jig. Hey look there's Kitty and Lance. HEY KITTY." She jumped up and waved her arms as Kitty looked around for who was calling her. She gave a small wave and a thumbs up before she was called to audition.

"You do know you are really embarrassing right?"

"Yeh, great isn't it." She smiled. "Come on lets find that teacher."

After a brief search they finely found her talking to some girl about what she was wearing and how it wasn't suitable.

They managed to get her away from the girl and asked if they could both audition separately. In the end it was decided that Becky would go next followed by Rosie.

A little anxious, Becky entered the audition room and introduced herself to the teachers, carefully stating the part she would like to play. Once she displayed a sample of her dancing and acting, she quickly heard the results and left as quick as possible, trying to hide the redness of her cheeks from the embarrassment. She looked over to Rosie and snickered.

"Your turn."

Rosie merely raised her eyebrows at her. She got up and waited until her name was called, then she walked into the audition room with a confident spring in her step. She introduced herself and preformed the same dance and scene with the judges as Becky. She heard her results and left the audition room with a confident pace before running away and turning bright red as soon as she was sure she was out of the judges sight.

"Hey how did you do?"

"Uh-uh you first Miss evil 'your turn' You made me feel as though I was entering some sort of cave of Doom."

Becky giggled. "Sorry mate, couldn't resist. Well anyway yeah they said my acting was really good although there are a few things I need to work on with my dance moves. Other than that I managed to get a great part. Ok, now you."

"Yay! We both got parts though I got the opposite they said my dancing was really good but I needed too work on my acting a bit. So do you have to go to the dancing session tomorrow as well?"

"Yep, hopefully it will be worth it though, I mean you never know, we could be paired up with some really cute guys."

"Yeah, like him." She pointed at a tall guy with black hair who was walking past.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Day

"Oh here we are, I think that this is our room. Shame we are in a different group to you though Kitty."

"Yeh, but it will be fun to like be in the play though. My rooms at the other end of the corridor so meet you here at like 5:30 or whenever you finish?"

"Sure." They waved as she walked away.

"Ok, are you ready Becky to see the possibilities of who you could be paired with." Joked Rosie as she opened the door.

"I'm as ready as I will ever be, though could it be the same for you?"

"You are really strange did you know tha- Oh dear Lord no."

"What? What's the pr- Oh shit."

Darkwitch: Duh duh duhhhhh. So what's up in the class you will just have to wait to find out. So please R&R. Until next time Bi.

Silverdreams: Don't you just hate cliff hangers! Mwahahahahahahaaaaaa!


End file.
